starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Uru-tsh
Overview dwelling within the Urush (Great Forest) on the edge of the Red Coast, they are the vanguard and guardians of the Old Continent and its secrets, acting as the only port of egress into the mysterious nation save the great channel known as the Bloodway which denies all access to outsiders. they are a powerful and wealthy nation who shun high technology in exchange for gifts of patronage from their unseen benefactors within the Old Continent and as such are seen as primitive, but powerful. The Urush is a dangerous and violent place of predator and prey, and while the Uru-tsh are powerful and protected by their benefactors, they too must be weary of the dangers of the forest as the Hela and other creatures lurk waiting for prey. To this end they live within large protected settlements flanked by massive inward facing housing structures which act as both habitat as well as defensive wall preventing any entry save by heavily defended avenues around which a great clearing of cursed earth is made to prevent entrance by more capable adversaries. Biology and Appearance Physiology (Nobles) Tall, slender and sinewy, they are highly intelligent and considered to be beautiful by those that behold them as they live luxurious lives. like all Uru-tsh, they possess dark skin but prefer to keep their bodies hairless and shaven. (Workers) Short, stocky and heavily muscled, they are generally unintelligent and considered brutish in appearance given their lives or hard labour and constant work. like all Uru-tsh, they possess dark skin but prefer to keep their hair in a neat braided ponytail with the sides shaved. Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture Government Religion The Temple - at the centre of each city state of the Uru-tsh, sits a massive obsidian pyramid made of carved rock and painted in blood, these temples sit as a testament to the pacts drawn with the benefactors of the people and act as meeting places for the most holy and influential as within great meetings are held to divine the will and intentions of those who protect by communing with them through the use of sacred idols, created by those that protect for the specifical purpose of allowing thier inhuman minds to more capably communicate with those they consider to be vastly inferior. Social Status Diet Technology Economy Military Service in the military guard of the Uru-tsh is considered the greatest avenue to political and social prominence within the society and as such the majority of those serving within the institution are from the (Noble) caste, most becoming officers or functionaries within the organization, however a number of (Workers) are also present and are used as basic infantry, seen as expendable by their peers the position as seen as a great honour by the (workers) but also dangerous role, often leading to bloody and painful death. veteran (Workers) are considered to be highly prized and as such are taken care of by their (noble) patrons and more often have greater numbers of children to more partners) Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds Trivia